The Year of Change: The 73rd Hunger Games
by fuzzman88
Summary: This is a prequel to The Hunger Games series, the year before Katniss and Peter became tributes. The story of the Games that were the first to make the Capitol look vulnerable. It's the year that all the rules and stereotypes of the past were broken. The year that first made the Districts realise, that just maybe things don't always have to go according to the Capitols plan.
1. The First Surprise

**Author Note:**

Thanks for clicking on my story please read it and let me know what you think! All and any feedback is much appreciated especially seeing as this is my first go at a fanfic, I've been planning it for a long time but only just recently started writing.

Also I just want to clear something up. This story will be from the different point of views of the tributes in the games, not all of them will get point of views and this is not an SYOT all these tributes are my own creation, I think that's about it so now story time :)

* * *

**Halt**

The flags are out, the bands are playing, the vendors are yelling and the people are bustling. The children are slowly moving off into their respective age sections and the parents are gossiping away about this year's games. Central Square is alive and thriving and the atmosphere could be described as nothing other than exhilarating. This is reaping day in District 1. I hate reaping day in District 1.

Yep, even in this glorified career infested District not everyone loves the hunger games. Ok, well by 'not everyone loves the hunger games' I really mean, 'everyone loves the hunger games, except me'. It's just so odd, here I am, some small, skinny kid leaning on some random brick wall watching the world carry on its nonsense, I seem to be the only one who sees this for what it really is, a murder show where the Capitol just proves to us just like every other year that we are their servants and we have do whatever they want.

Alright maybe I'm being a bit of a hypocrite since technically I'm a career myself, but it's not like I've got a choice. Every District 1 parent dreams of their child becoming rich and famous, and of course making them rich and famous in the process. Mine are no exceptions, and so I've been training for the hunger games for the past 9 years, which is a big deal considering I'm only 15, and it's an even bigger deal considering I'm kind of a pacifist.

The age group sections are starting to fill up now and I'm considering going and finding some other 15 year olds when I hear a call from the crowd,

'Oi maggot!' Janos and his group of mates emerge from the crowd and start walking towards me and my solitude, maybe if I pretend not to hear them they'll ignore me? You see Janos is this gigantic brute of an 18 year old that is already unofficially this year's male tribute for our district, and he's a bit of a tool. I say he's already this year's tribute because things are done differently in career District's. In the weeks leading up to reaping day the career school trainers announce who they think the best 18 year old female and male candidates for the games are, and it is an unspoken rule that no one else is to volunteer come reaping day, which is great considering the already completely up themselves fuckwits like Janos really need an excuse to parade their ego around… I mean here I am minding my own business, why can't he just leave me alone.

I feel his sturdy grasp on my shoulder as he reaches me.

'I said, oi maggot, you should know that that means you little mister I'm too scared to kill people'

Janos leans over me trying to look intimidating, quite successfully I might add would that I was actually intimidated by him. See while I am a bit of a pacifist, I quickly learnt that by refusing to fight the world would be made a much more painful place for me, so instead I practiced as much as any career, however I didn't practice how to kill people, more just how to maim them and finish a fight as quick as possible with as little damage done as possible, and I'm darn good at it to if I don't say so myself. However there is a downside of this, the trainers see a lot of potential in me and hate me for not training like a true career, and so do the older careers such as Janos, who has had the pleasure of constantly shoving me around these past few years. I always told myself one day I would snap and retaliate, and this might be the last chance I get if he's off to the hunger games today, so why not poke the lion? I did say I was only KIND OF a pacifist didn't I?

'Look Janos' I stare up as coldly as I can at him 'It's your big day, we don't want you getting hurt, just go run off with your little friends and I'll let this one slid considering you'll be dead in a few weeks ok?'

That didn't go down well, I see his face suddenly drop to a frown. He's not used to people retaliating and talking back to him, most just cower and try to get out of a possible beating.

'You'll regret that maggot…' Janos raises a closed fist while tightening his grasp on my shoulder with his other hand, no doubt with intentions to reconstruct my face, but he's too slow, he's fast compared to the other bulky 18 year olds but not compared to me. I swipe my foot against the inside of his, sweeping his leg out from underneath him causing him to fall as I simultaneously twist out of his clutch. I move a half circle around him as he gets up with his back now to the wall and as Janos reaches his feat I look him in the eye and for that split second I see what might even be a glimmer of fear, for a split second later I spin a full circle and roundhouse kick him straight into the side of the knee. I barely have time to hear the crack before I leg it straight into the crowd of 15 year olds before his friends have a chance to figure out what has happened. Just in time too by the look of it, the escort is about to make his speech, and as I find a safe spot deep in the crowd I can't help but chuckle as to what is going to happen now seeing as Janos will definitely not be volunteering. I've either given his mates a chance at glory or sent some poor kid to an early grave, or with any luck Janos might get reaped himself.

After lots of pointless talk that no one really listens to about the glory of District 1, the reason for the Hunger Games and how lucky we are to have such a duteous president in Snow, it's finally time for the names to be drawn. Just to add to the things I hate about reaping day, I hate our escort too, he's just such a puppet and I honestly wonder if he understands what he talks about half the time with his spiky blue hair tight lime green suit with all manners of frills everywhere. He's just impossible to take seriously, I think his name is Herron or Harrien or something? Yeah Harrien that sounds about right, I think. As I'm pondering over how I'm not sure about this barely human man's name after so many years of watching him he puts his hand into the female bowl and draws out a name.

'Tra…..'

'I Volunteer!' He who shall now be known as Harrien barely got out the first syllable of the reaped girls name before the voice that everyone was expecting is heard from out of the 18 year old section.

An absolutely stunning girl with long, wavy golden hair and the most angelic of faces proceeds to walk up to the stage. Supplying nothing but her most gracious smile as she shakes hands with Harrien and tells him that her name is Amber Sandrea and how excited she has the chance to represent her district and blah blah blah who really gives a crap she's a slut with a knack for killing people just like every other female tribute we have?

Eventually attention turns to the unknown male tribute when Harrien gets tired of staring at Amber's inappropriately short dress while she rambles and he decides to shut her up and draw a name. I have to say I would be lying if I said that I wasn't a little excited to see everyone's reaction when Janos doesn't volunteer, or better, if he still does!

'And the male tribute for district one is…'

I have a look around to try and find Janos in the crowd but he must have gone off to cry to the peacekeepers or something, I think regardless I'm going to be in quite a bit of shit after today.

'Halt Gilderhall!'

Fuck, well I wasn't wrong...


	2. The Mutt

**Nova**

I wake to the sound of leaves whispering in the wind and the noises of District 7 preparing for reaping day in the not too far distance. One good thing about reaping day, the forest isn't packed full of people chopping it down. It's funny how a place usually so full of stress and noise is my place of solitude, well at least for today. I yawn and take a look down from my branch and see the distinctive white hair of my little sister Tiff that only we share as she looks up and around at each tree, that is until she spots me back and runs over.

'You're in a LOT of trouble Nova', she yells up at me. 'Mums told you you're not allowed to climb up in the trees anymore REMEMBER, especially today the forest is BANNED!'

God 10 year old girls can be annoying, she's not wrong though because technically I shouldn't be here but I figured since its reaping day mum will let it slide, although judging from the sun it's already around midday which probably isn't going to help my cause, if I don't get a move on I'll be late to the reaping.

'Alright Tiff I'll cut you a deal, if I can get down from here in less than 5 seconds without slipping or hurting myself you'll tell mum I stayed at Phyn's house last night and not out here.'

'I'm not stupid Nova I've seen you climb a million times you can do that easy, I'm going home and unless you want to be in even MORE trouble then you better come to!'

Damn… I sigh as I plan my route down, then quickly drop between several handholds on the trunk until I reach the bottom, well within 5 seconds I might add.

'Thank you, thank you' I say as I take several bows to my imaginary crowd while Tiff shakes her head. We then start walking home, all the while I'm trying to come up with a way of getting in the least amount of trouble as possible, I mean yeah I'm gonna be in shit regardless, but there's always degrees to how shit a situation can be and sometimes it can be manipulated your way. People often tell me I overthink things, however along with my climbing I reckon that's one of my best qualities, sure overthinking can be a problem sometimes but more often than not things work out good for me in the end because of how I deal with bad situations. I just tell myself there's always a way out, you just need to find it. It's not a matter of whether it's there, it's a matter of whether I can find it before time runs out, so naturally sometimes the best option is to just play for more time, even if it looks like a bad idea in the short term.

'You know what Tiff, I don't think mum really needs to see me right now, she'll just get grumpy and make a fuss. I think for her sake I'm just going to head to the reaping like this and catch up with her later on.' I say whilst giving her a cheeky smile.

'No Nova you're not allowed you have to get ready like mum told you.'

'I more think it was a recommendation, I mean there isn't an official dress code for the reapings is there? Well ok see ya, I'm going to go hang out with my mates before someone gets selected for death row, have fun telling mum why I'm not with you, later'. I give her a bow and a lazy salute. Just as she opens her mouth to argue I run off towards the reaping, most of the guys will already be at the Square anyway, probably just as dressed up as I am.

'Heya Mutt, how's our favourite little monkey doing today?' Phyn says jokingly as I approach the group. See as a combination of my unique white hair and climbing ability my mates have decided I must be a Mutt from the capitol, well not really but the nickname has always stuck, with of course Tiff being Mini Mutt much to her displeasure.

'I'm alright, in the middle of trying to figure out how to get out of the slaughtering my mums gonna give me when I eventually go home, maybe I'll volunteer just to avoid it?' Everyone chuckles and then talk turns back to what they were talking about before I arrived, one of my favourite things about the Hunger Games, the Arena. I just love how the terrain can almost always be used to trap or kill another tribute or even save yourself in a bad situation. The slightly heartless side of me can be caught yelling at tributes through the TV about what they should do and calling them multiple derogatory names when they don't listen.

As people start to argue about what this years will be Phyn pipes up.

'Look we can guess all we want but we won't know what the arena is until the games start. On the other hand I have it on good authority that there has been some very unorthodox results from the other districts who have had their reapings so far.' Phyn's dad is one of the managers of the timber distribution and thus has contacts in all the districts and of course the capitol, and has all sorts of inside gossip about everything almost instantly.

'Well for one apparently there was no District 1 male volunteer for the first time in like forever, and the capitols in a bit of a tizz about that, and also there were volunteers from both District 3 and 6. One a girl from 3 who appeared to just volunteer for no good reason but has a weird presence of confidence about herself, and a mountain of a guy from 6 who is supposedly bigger than most careers are. Whatever is going on this year certainly looks like it's going to be interesting, so far most districts are breaking tradition, and the capitol doesn't like it.'

We all just look at each other dumbfounded, stuff like that never happens, it's the same every year, but we only dwell on it momentarily before the peacekeepers tell everyone to get into their groups for the reaping and we all head to the 16 year old section. As the boring speeches occur I can't help but wonder why the capitol is so upset about it, I mean every now and then there is a surprise victor from a poor district but that's never hurt the capitol in the past? Or has it? Could it be that uniformity are what keeps the districts in line? Just as I think I might have stumbled upon something big our escort calls out the female tribute, Roxas Crandeen, a girl who is notorious for playing around with all kinds of plants and animals, I guess she has that going for her in the games…

Maybe I am slightly crazy, but I hate the capitol just as much as every other district dweller, and hell I've got a reasonable skillset for survival, and while most people in the districts get no chance to have any large influence on the world of Panem, the people in the games do, and that's the stupid reason why when the name of the male tribute gets called out I decide to yell…

'I volunteer!'

Hey, if nothing else it'll fuck with the capitol some more eh?


	3. The Cherry On Top

**Cheriana**

I hear the boar before I see it. I had been tracking the beast for the last two hours and was beginning to wonder if the trail was cold when I heard a sudden snort and then spotted a rustling in the waist high grain not 50 meters further into the crop of District 9.

Now for the exciting part, I think to myself as I crouch to grain height and grab the loaded crossbow off of my back, proceeding to move towards the blissfully ignorant pig. I get just close enough to see its outline and judge where the head is and raise my weapon.

_Thwang_, I pull the trigger and an instantaneous, yet very brief, squeal can be heard from the direction of my target. Confirming not only the kill but also the precision of my shot. As I walk over to inspect my handiwork a glimpse at the sun tells me it's nearing midday meaning I probably want to get a move on. So I hastily recover my bolt from the brain of my victim and begin the journey back home to get ready for the reaping.

The walk is a long one but for the most part I spend it dwelling on how unfair it is that I have to work on reaping day, the excuse my boss giving to me and the other hunters being that the pigs don't take reaping day off so neither should we… he can go fuck himself, I don't see him out here working, the fat prick. Although in hindsight I probably shouldn't complain since this is one of the better paying jobs in the district and I truly quite enjoy it. I am also technically too young to do this kind of work, but since I'm actually quite good at it the boss generally suffers my now 18 year old presence in silence, it used to be worse though considering I've worked as a crop hunter for 4 years now. I'm not really bloodthirsty, I just work up an anger sometimes, and I need something to help me set off my steam, which unsurprisingly killing things is very good for. Sure I enjoy the thrill of stalking my game and the rush of obtaining the power between life and death… sure that's a little odd I guess but I am NOT bloodthirsty. I just, get carried away sometimes…

'Dad I'm back!' I announce to the house as I open the front door. We live in quite a nice home considering its only me and my dad, although we both have pretty well off jobs so that always helps, especially with me avoiding terrasse.

'Just head up to your room and get dressed for the reaping, come back down when you're ready and I'll walk you there' I hear dad yell from his room down the hall. I sigh and go up the stairs to my room, I know there's no point arguing because he'll still walk me there regardless of whether or not I let him, but I'm not 12 anymore, I'm used to the feelings of reaping day. Well as used as you can be to the feelings of knowing you're possibly going to be placed into a cage and forced to find who the best killer is, of course being experienced in the matter I'd certainly try to give the careers a run for their money, but that's beside the point, if it can be avoided I'd rather not fight 23 other people to the death.

As I open the door I see a slightly faded light green dress on my bed, and instantly know that it was mum's, and that dad put it here for me to wear. I feel a single tear roll down my cheek as I realise how little I think of her anymore and both sadness and guilt flood my being. She died when I was 7. Young, but still old enough to understand that I would never see her again, but it's been a while so I've had time to adapt. Again as much as you can to that kind of situation. I wonder if you ever really get used to it?

She was a crop hunter like me, and is also who I can thank for my bursts of rage every now and then, since dad tells me they happened to her as well, although one day it took her over the top and she very optimistically took on an enormous boar that we later found out was part mutt. A bolt straight into the brain through one eye wouldn't take it down, but mum repeatedly stabbing it through the other eye with an unloaded bolt as it charged her did. Although that didn't stop her getting a tusk through the heart while now being stuck underneath a giant boar, proceeding to bleed out in the middle of a field she spent so much of her life in. I wipe the tears off my face and the thoughts from my mind and put the dress on, now keeping to my regular emotionless self. With the dress on I check myself in the mirror, vision instantly drawn to my green and yellow streaked eyes, my most distinctive feature compared to my relatively bland appearance, not that tall, not that short, athletic but nothing that would stand out in a crowd and not what guys would go out of their way to say was hot, perfectly not special. I put my straight, long, light brown hair into my token pony tail and walk downstairs, now remembering how much I hate dresses…

'Ok Dad I'm ready, and just for the record I don't approve you walking me to the reaping, I do have some friends believe it or not?' I say plainly to him as he chuckles and pulls me into a hug.

'I know, I know, but it's your last reaping and I just can't wait for this to be over and you finally safe from these games' we stop hugging and he puts his hands on my shoulders, 'Thank you for wearing your mothers dress too, you're looking more like her every day'.

And with that, and possibly another hidden tear from me, we walk out the door and towards the centre of District 9. We live about half way between the square and the fields, which is both a blessing and a pain, but seeing as I often run the distance it keeps me fit which is necessary for my work, particularly if the pigs decide to make a run for it, or if I find something slightly more hostile in the crop…

'There's something I've been meaning to tell you,' my dad suddenly says out of the blue to kill the more soothing then awkward silence. 'Something that I should have told you long ago but was too scared to in case it gave you any ideas.'

'Well get on with it then,' I give my dad a puzzled look and notice how he's looking nervously at his shoes.

'Ok well keep in mind your mum was always going to tell you when she felt you were ready but you were still far to young when…' He pauses awkwardly but quickly moves on. 'Basically I have always found something to prevent me from telling you each year when I'm reminded by reaping day, but you're grown up now and have a right to know. Your mother had a little sister, Tilda, who was just as trained as your mother was with a crossbow, and who was reaped at 18.' He paused again, expecting that this would be a big deal to me but when noticing I was waiting for him to continue he goes on. 'She was not unlike you or your mother (I took this to mean she had flashes of anger and screwed up emotions as well), she was strong and a fighter, and she and a girl from District 11 she made an alliance with won the 53rd Hunger Games…' Another pause, and just as I was about to ask how more than one person won the Hunger Games it sunk in and I realised.

'So she killed herself so that her teammate got to win?' I asked hopefully, more scared of what the answer would be if she hadn't, had her teammate turned on her?

'Well not exactly, they both killed themselves, they didn't want the Capitol to win, so they didn't, and it worked. There was so much confusion after it happened, it was the first time the Capitol didn't get it there way, and a lot of the Districts then started pushing for more rights and better living standards after that, it didn't start another full blown rebellion, but it did show that they aren't all powering, no matter how much it may seem like that.' He takes a deep breath as we approach the boundary of the square where he will have to leave me. 'Basically what I'm trying to say is you don't always have to play by their rules, and on the off chance you get reaped, show everyone that you are not a puppet of the Capitol and play by your own.' He kisses me on my head and quickly shuffles off, probably hoping I don't notice that he's on the verge of tears.

I head over to the 18 year old group just as our escort starts her speech, which of course I pay about as much attention to as I would a leaf in the wind, some sobbing muppet call Cyris somethingorother got reaped from the male bowl. She then puts her hand into the female bowl of names and I prepare myself for what will be my last reaping ever, one way or another.

'And the District 9 female tribute for the 73rd Hunger Games is… Cheriana Morson!'

'…' I freeze on the spot, face a bullet proof mask to the detonation of feelings that are erupting inside of me. I slowly walk towards the stage, not even consciously it just sort of started and now I can't stop, I'm too busy exploding from the inside out.

_My rules, my rules, my rules, my rules._ I keep repeating in my head as I walk up on stage and shake hands with my escort.

'Hello Cheriana it is very nice to meet you I'm sure you will do very well in bringing honour to your district this year'

That got me, now I'm mad, I don't give a fuck about my shitty district honour you stupid excuse for a mammal.

'Better then you know,' I reply with my stone cold face still intact, hiding my true feelings about her, a bit of confidence couldn't hurt anything anyway, besides I need sponsors if I want a crossbow in the arena.

'And call me Cherry.'


	4. The Master's Plan

**Nyx**

'I volunteer!'

I spit out half my cream jam scone at the TV and start chocking on the other half when I see Delvin Silcanoa, the 16 year old now District 10 male tribute, waltz up to the stage with a very optimistic grin on his face. I can't help but just stare at with my jaw dropped. Most tributes wouldn't get to watch the other reapings until they reached the capitol, but being from District 4 we get certain luxuries on our train that the non-career districts do not. Obviously we didn't get to see the reapings from 1, 2 or 3, and we missed 5 but just got to see 6 as we turned the wall sized TV in the dining carriage on. Watching the District 6 male volunteer naturally if I had any food in my mouth then it would have been spat out as well, if not from surprise, just from the sheer size of him. The guy was seriously a monster, he'd have at least 15 maybe 20 kilos of straight muscle on Wolf (my district partner and the top male career of District 4 this year), and that's saying something.

'Nxy!' my escort Tiffany exclaims at my sudden explosion, 'That was not very ladylike at all!'

I take a deep sigh and slouch deeper into my chair as Wolf chuckles to himself. He doesn't seem to phased by this unexpected plague of volunteers this year, I mean what's that, at least 4 so far from non-career districts (us having heard about the girl from 3 thanks to Caesar Flickerman's commentary between reapings), plus the girl from 9 who certainly looked like she knew what she was in for and didn't seem to phased at all about getting reaped, to say nothing of the boy wetting himself next to her… but that's at least expected.

'So have you decided yet what angle you are going for to get sponsors yet?' Tiffany asks me again for like the 4th time this trip, probably because that's about the extent of the help she is going to give me for the games. 'There's cute, intimidating, sexy or mysterious. Judging from the way you've acted so far I'm going to rule cute off the list as I highly doubt you could pull it off.' She says ponderously while waving her hand through the air, I sigh louder this time and she glares at me.

'I don't really care to be honest, just pick something for me and I guess I'll do my best.

'You could definitely pull off sexy if you chose to,' my mentor Finnick contributes thoughtfully, 'I mean you definitely have the body for it, not too skinny or too muscly, it would just depend on if you could match your looks with your attitude, your stylist will be able to do the rest.'

'Ok I'll do that then!' I beam at Finnick, ecstatic at the fact that he just called me sexy, I mean come on I may be a somewhat merciless career, but I am still a teenage girl and he is still THE Finnick Odair.

'But you will need to start acting more ladylike you know?'

'Tiffany can we please talk about something other than my table manners? I highly doubt that they will save me from the District 6 gorilla and whatever else the lower districts are going to surprise us with this year.' I snap back, annoyed at her popping my fangirl bubble.

'I'd have to say he's more of a rhino then gorilla myself.' Wolf pipes up for the first time in a while, more than happy to just sit and watch me get all the attention, well screw him.

'Irrelevant but that reminds me, there is a fair chance that this year, with all these obviously skilful volunteers there are going to be more alliances, strong alliances too,' Finnick tells us insightfully. 'More likely than not this, _Thane_, is going to be in one of them, unless he thinks he can take the games himself which is also not to be ruled out. Regardless there is an extra male spot in the regular career pack because god knows that the poor boy from District 1 is going to be rejected. Which brings me to my next point, what are your alliance plans?'

The both of us look at each other expectantly, worried to go first and potentially upset our famous mentor. Wolf obviously sees the begging in my eyes and does something useful for once by answering first.

'I'm going to be in the career pack, and let them do all the killing, I'll hide my abilities as best I can until the group is split and I end up ultimately by myself, so they have as little knowledge of what I can do as possible.'

Finnick strokes his chin thoughtfully, 'That could also backfire, I would advise on displaying enough prowess in fighting to gain you some respect, but definitely keep something up your sleeve as a secret weapon they won't be expecting. So what are your strengths then anyway?'

'Actually I'm not unlike you, however a bit bigger and probably a little slower. I like the trident and net combo you used in your games, I saw when I was young and only just starting career training and it's what inspired me to use them as my weapons. I was very excited to find out you would be our mentor so I could learn a thing or two from you first hand.'

'Hmmmm ok good I can definitely work with that, however never think that just because you're one of the biggest out there that gives you an instant pass to the top 8.' He turns to me now, 'And you? What are your tactics regarding alliances and weaponry?'

I feel a little nervous answering this question around Wolf but seeing as he just told me his without worry or hesitation I figure we are at a mutual agreement now to try to not kill the other if it can be avoided. Besides I know his family back home and him mine, albeit not that well it still would not be a pretty sight should one of us kill the other.

'I think I'd rather not join the career pack, either go at it alone or make my own smaller alliance with some others who are strong and I think I can work well with, I mean with so many tributes with potential there not all gonna want to be in the career pack right?' Finnick signals for me to continue, 'Oh and my weapons of choice are daggers and throwing knives, and I know a thing or two about poisons.'

Finnick once again submerges into deep thought as I wait for a response. 'Ok I may be able to work out a more concrete plan with you as well, but I will be making them with you seperately.' He glances at Wolf, 'Do not worry it is for your own safety that you two do not know each other's plans, you'll just have to trust me when I promise I would never pin my tributes against each other. Your skill with poisons Nyx makes this all the better too. Although I am worried about the daggers and knives, no doubt you are good but they are a popular choice among the beautiful girls of the career districts, so until proven otherwise you must assume the girls from 1 and 2 are just as, if not more skilful then you in that regard.'

I hold back my rebuttal in defence of my skills as I see the logic in the statement, the careers from 1 and 2 do generally start training with weapons at a younger age to us in 4, who learn the necessities of survival and more trivial skills like swimming and hunting before touching any kind of weaponry.

Finnick taps the remote and turns the TV off as the District 10 reaping coverage ends, besides there will be replays later tonight and we don't need Ceasar Flickerman's opinion on ourselves or the other tributes to worry about, there will be time to learn about the other tributes when we actually meet them, rather than just playing guessing games.

'I am now going to talk to both of you individually about matters that you may not have wanted to disclose around the other, and also discuss in more depth my plans for each of you, which I might add if you follow to the letter, will next to guarantee that you go far in these games on preparation alone. Wolf, you first.' Finnick walks to the next carriage with Wolf following behind, leaving me here, alone with Tiffany, great.

We sit there in silence, proof that she has finally given up on the whole wanting me to be a lady thing. Eventually, after many minutes of more than awkward silence between me and my escort, Wolf returns to the carriage and angles his head towards the door signalling that it's my turn.

I'm not sure if I'm excited or nervous or both really at this point, one of the most famous victors of all time is about to tell me how to win the hunger games, I can't wait to see what he had in store for me.

'You're going to join the career pack.' As I open my mouth to argue he shushes me so he can explain more. 'If it helps Wolf didn't particularly enjoy his plan either, however in the end he agreed to go along with it, which of course you don't have to. However, I would strongly advise that you do to have the greatest chance of winning.'

He let me dwell on that for a bit before I nodded and he continued, 'Before I tell you the rest you must know that you are not to tell Wolf your strategy and he will not tell you yours, I repeat it is for your own safety that you alone know your tactics, which also helps guarantee that the other tributes don't catch on.'

'Makes sense, so what do I have to do?'

As Finnick explains I can't help but grin at the plan that has been concocted for me, maybe joining the career pack won't be so bad after all.


	5. The Cowboy

**Delvin**

As the train doors open the full brunt of the capitols cheering really hits us. Of course we could hear it from inside the train, but that was reasonable, this is something unlike anything I've ever seen or heard before. No one in District 10 ever had anything to cheer this loudly about, I hardly knew that this kind of noise was possible from humans. Although calling those oddities that live in the capitol that is probably a little stretch of the definition, I swear there's more colour variety on any one of these people then I normally see in a year.

As we walk through the rainbow of people I think about how I got myself into this mess, because quite frankly I'm scared shitless at the moment. It's not as though I'm having regrets volunteering, hell no I'm not, it's just, I'm not sure I totally knew what I was in for then. I know everyone has their little stories about why they oh so nobly volunteered for the valiant hunger games, and I know I'm not the first to volunteer for a loved one, nor will I be the last, it's just the circumstances of my volunteering weren't exactly smooth to say the least.

We get shoved along by our entourage into a building and follow a long hallway with doors on both sides, each with a number written on it in fancy gold glitter along with a silhouette of either a male or female. I can only assume this is where we will get prepped for the chariot rides, I mean that's what's always first thing after the reapings on TV right? God I'm so out of my depth I don't even know how the hunger games work apart from everyone kills each other, I never paid it much attention, just always wished to hell that I wouldn't get reaped, which I guess I never did...

As we near the end of the hallway my district partner, a 13 year old girl named Scout who hasn't said a thing since getting reaped, gets directed towards the door on the left with a 10 and a female silhouette on it as I get pointed to the matching one on the right. Once again I find myself thinking about how not ready for this I am and why I volunteered (ok I guess I am doubting my decision now). As I walk into the room I find a single man standing in front of me looking me up and down. The door behind me slams shut and I jump with fright.

'I saw what you did in the reaping, and I would like to know why?' I jump again at the sudden question, not that he was particularly shocking the way he asked it, his voice is actually quite calm and soothing, it's more just that I feel as though he was just reading my mind.

'Umm well I volunteered for someone close to me,' I say clumsily in my slightly dismembered emotional state.

'Yes I've guessed that much, but the boy you volunteered for appeared much more suitable to the games then you are, I would guess he's 18 and he didn't exactly look completely relieved you volunteered for him hmm?'

'Well yeah that's true, he wasn't too pleased with me volunteering and he wasn't the one I volunteered for either…' My eyes drop to the floor as I accept that it's probably best that I tell him, I mean I have to unload to someone or I'll explode, and at least he's making an effort and seems to care about my emotional state, even if I did only just meat him.

'I'm sorry Delvin I understand that this must be hard on you, my name is Fion by the way and I'm your stylist, one of the several people whose jobs it is to make sure you go into these games as prepared as you possibly can be.'

Well that's a positive at least, now I know he's definitely on my side, and genuinely wants to help me.

'Ok… well the boy who got reaped is Vaith and yes he is 18, so 2 years older than me and much more qualified for this then I am. I volunteered for his sister Celia, because both their parents are dead and he is the only way that the two of them and their baby brother are surviving, there is no way she could support herself and her brother without Vaith around.' I take a deep breath, knowing what's coming.

'And Celia means a lot to you I'm guessing?' Fion rests a hand on my shoulder and guides me over to have a seat on what looks oddly like an operating bed. I take another deep breath when we sit down, his hand still on my shoulder.

'Yeah she means a lot to me, and I know I mean a lot to her, which is why Vaith wasn't happy about me volunteering for him, but we both knew that it was for the best. She doesn't need me as much as she needs her brother.' I wipe away a single tear hoping that my stylist didn't see it and thinks that I'm weak, I have to be strong I'm a tribute now.

Fion stands up in front of me and looks me in the eyes, there is still something about him that makes me feel calmer.

'Ok Delve, well I think we just found how you're going to win these games. I'm no mentor but I do know that you can go far without courage and sheer determination and courage, which are two things I know you have.' Before I can ask him how he got the crazy idea that I have these traits from this single conversation though his watch beeps. 'Alright I need to go now, your prep team is going to get you ready for me to finish off your appearance for the chariot parade tonight, there's lots to be done but when I come back we will talk about what you need to do tonight, we can continue this another day.'

With that and a quick pat on the shoulder the first person I've felt comfortable around since volunteering leaves the room and 3 others enter and start rambling to each other in what might as well be gibberish. I just sit back on the operation chair, close my eyes, and try to find that part of me with determination that Fion somehow found within 5 minutes of meeting me.

[]

'As usual girls you have done an amazing job,' Fion says to my prep team upon his eventual return. 'You might want to take a look at yourself Delve, but be careful, you may not fully recognise whose looking back at you.'

He hands me a mirror and whilst I do recognise myself, it's definitely not the me who fell asleep in that chair, he looks like how I would imagine myself in 2 or 3 years time. The prep team has shaped what little facial hair have neatly around the outline of my jaw and from what I can tell darkened it too, they also darkened my eyebrows which somehow works with my new found beard have put years on me. I look more intimidating then I ever thought I could, and that's saying something considering I'm looking incredibly surprised right now as well. My hair has been shortened quite a lot and by the looks of it bleached since it now looks more of a dirty blonde then my regular brown hair, it's also been moulded inwards into a very mild mohawk, adding to my intimidation factor. I also seem to be a little more tanned then I was and my eyes are definitely a more striking green then I remember them being.

'So whadoya think?' One of my prep team asks expectantly, a little too like a child on Christmas.

'I… umm… don't know what to think…' I say whilst looking myself over at different angles in the mirror. 'It's very different but I don't know exactly how I would describe the change other than that I look older?' I give my prep team an awkward smile realising that that probably sounded much harsher then I meant it, I did like the job they did after all. It only now occurred to me that they could have made me look like someone from the Capitol instead and was suddenly infinitely more thankful.

'You look like a proper tribute now I think is the description that you were looking for, a true contender, someone to match the reputation you have already made for yourself by volunteering.' Fion says, saving me from causing any more damage to my prep teams confidence, and just as I begin to wonder what he means by my reputation he adds, 'It's about time we were off, your tribute partner and chariot await, it's time to get changed.'

Now Fion smiles as he opens a wardrobe in the corner of the room and pulls out what is undoubtedly my entrance ceremony outfit.

'Now as you know most districts generally follow the same stereotype for their district each year with little variation or imagination. It's simply less risky that way and always pleases the Capitol audience, however I've had District 10 for several years now and am getting a little sick of following tradition, so this year you and Scout are going in with a little more of a bang than usual. I'm also hoping that this shows future Stylists that you don't always have to follows the rules to the letter, it's much more exciting this way.' He gives me a wink and passes me the outfit, which in itself doesn't seem totally extravagant like he made it out to be, cowboy hat, boots and vest with denim jeans and chaps. I do notice however the gun holsters.

'Umm I'm not sure we're going to be allowed to carry weapons during the ceremony?'

'No of course not, those holsters are for fake guns, that when you fire them will shoot out short ranged fireworks, some things that will sure as hell get the crowd, and sponsors, attention. Also don't get disheartened by the obviously traditional outfit, the guns are only half the surprise, wait till you see the chariot.'

After I change we meet up with Scout and her stylist and move on to the preparation area where all the tributes will be getting on their chariots and riding into the training centre. As I count down the line of chariots I notice that number 10, our chariot, looks oddly like 2 solid steel bulls connected through several steel linkages and a very fancy front face that really is the only part of it that looks chariotlike, on it is welded pictures clearly of District 10 all artfully combining to make quite a beautiful picture actually. But as we get closer I notice that whilst it looks like a chariot from the front, there isn't even anywhere for us to stand and that the bulls even have saddles, I give Fion a shady look.

'Ok before you say anything let me explain what's going to happen. You two are going to go in there each riding one of these bulls each, to the crowd and cameras it will still look like just a regular chariot thanks to the large front, but then when you get about a quarter of the way down the parade the front is going to drop off and roll to the side thanks to it actually being somewhat of a remote control car, you just can't see the wheels from above obviously. Then the connections between the bulls will break and the wheels that are at their feet will retract and they for all intensive purposes, literally become robot bulls.'

Seeing where this is going I jump in, 'So then we ride these mechanical bulls that you will be controlling remotely while we fire our guns around and get bucked simultaneously?'

'That's the plan.' He reply's with a smile, 'But don't worry your legs will be held in place so you won't actually be able to be bucked off the bull even if that's what I was trying to do, mostly it will just be rough enough for the show, so you will be more than able to keep shooting your fireworks everywhere. Of course like every plan it has its flaws, you see there was no way of making this work if your chariot still had horses pulling it so it will stand out a little before the bulls break off, but standing out is the whole point so I feel the positives far outweigh his little blemish.'

I can't help but smile at the idiocy, yet pure excitement of the idea, nothing like this has ever happened in an entrance ceremony certainly in my time, or probably ever. This will be something the people of the capitol will remember for a long time.

We get on our bulls and all the chariots line up in order behind the massive gate, waiting for it to swing open at the request of President Snow. As they open after what feels like forever the butterfly's already in my gut start going berserk and I feel the adrenaline pumping though my veins. Over the cheer of the crowd and the intense beating of my own heart I think of what Fion told me earlier today, that I am a proper tribute now, a contender living up to his reputation as a volunteer. And for the first time since the reaping, I kinda like it. The jolt of the chariot starting forward brings me back to the present and hearing arguing behind me I turn around to see that District 12 are having chariot troubles, there's won't move. I turn back to the front thinking better them then me and get my first glimpse at the immensity of the crowd, there must be thousands, no hundreds of thousands of people here to watch the newly anointed tributes make their way to the training centre.

Just as I get enough time to fully embrace the enormity and pure enthusiasm that is the crowd I hear a solid thud as the front of our 'chariot' hits the ground in front of us and begins rolling to the side. As Fion predicted the connections between the bulls retract, as do the wheels, and suddenly our bulls are alive and kicking. Completely forgetting what I was told about the leg restraints and my job with the guns I reach for a handhold as I am flung around, but then when I notice Scout next to me riding her bull with her guns held high and for the first time a smile on her face I remember what I'm supposed to do, she takes a look at me expectantly, obviously waiting for me to take the first shot, so I do.

Fireworks was an understatement.

I am quickly reminded that we are in the capitol now and that extravagances aren't taken half-heartedly here as my first shot explodes into an array of several sparkling yellow eagles flying in separate directions out over the crowd. Looking over to another area I see a blue shark that must have come from Scout darting around above the heads of the District 9 tributes.

Needless to say from that point onwards we merely stole the show, a mass chant of District 10 overtook the crowd as my final shot went straight up and erupted into a giant flaming bear that continued to claw its way into the sky before diminishing to fizzled embers, and all to suddenly we were at the base of President Snow's stage with him hushing the audience as District 12 rolled into the line. Noticeably late might I add, I doubt their stylists will be back next year after that fuck up.

'Welcome one, welcome all, to the opening ceremony of the 73rd annual Hunger Games!' President Snow's voice boomed across from what felt to me like the entire Capitol. 'It is once again my pleasure to open up the training centre for a new year's worth of valiant tributes from each of the 12 Districts of Panem!' Another mass cheer overtook the crowd, this one taking several minutes of shushing for Snow to muffle. 'I, as President of the Capitol, hereby welcome this year's tributes to what will be a yet again a momentous occasion, I wish you all the best of luck in the upcoming games.' Another pause as more cheering ensues. 'And may the odds be ever in your favour.'

I couldn't help but feel cold as he stares me down whilst adding that last bit.


	6. The Career's Nightmare

**Halt**

'Fuck my life…'

I take a deep sigh and collapse onto my ridiculously comfortable bed after what has probably been the most frustrating day of my life and after several seconds of lying there face down trying to calm down I sit up and notice the overindulgence that is my room.

After the chariot ceremony we all got escorted into the massive training centre and told which floors to go to, unfortunately being District 1 we get the first floor above the entrance and thus not the greatest view of the Capitol, however after a couple of minutes of fidgeting I figure out that I can change my view to whatever I want through the remote on my beside table and quickly adjust it to a view I imagine is similar to that of District 12 on the highest floor

For the moment it's just me and Amber in our house sized apartment but no doubt in several minutes our mentor and escort will be along to start drilling us some more about the games. It's actually the most infuriating thing, I'm so sick of the whole career mentality. Pretty much as soon as my mentor saw me he told me straight up that the career pack would probably reject me and I have about as little a chance as someone from District 12 winning the games, to which Amber laughed hysterically. I then told him he's full of crap and our relationship has blossomed from there. Needless to say he really doesn't like me very much, funny that.

'Get in here maggot!' I hear my mentor yell from the living room a floor below, clearly Amber has told him what the older careers loved to call me and he thought it was quite funny. I take another deep sigh and reluctantly adhere to my summoning, all the while wondering how quickly I could kill Amber if I felt that way inclined. Although that would make things very difficult, killing your district partner is never a good idea, especially if they're the favourite.

'Ok maggot even though you are an insolent little shit, it's still my job to prepare you for the games and if truth be told I don't want to be embarrassed by one of my tributes dying on the first day.' I roll my eyes at him, he really is just a grown up version of Janos, if those types of people ever really grow up. 'So tip number one for both of you, know your competition.'

He flicks on the TV and a picture of Caesar Flickerman sitting on a red couch opposite its yellow twin appears.

'Hello everyone yes I'm back I hope you all didn't miss me too much,' he says with a smile that I'm surprised doesn't hit his ears. 'Now that we've all seen the reapings and the magnificent chariot parade I believe it's about time we had some expert analysis on this year's tributes based on what we've seen so far. Here to help me with that tonight are several very special guests who have taken time out of there busy schedule as mentors this year to give me a visit. First of all, Finnick Odair, come say hello to our viewers.'

Finnick gives a lazy smile and wave to the camera as he strides over to shake Caesar's hand and then takes a seat on the yellow couch.

'Thank you so much for visiting Finnick I will try not to take up to much of your time but of course I know better than most that no one truly understands what a tribute goes through in their first few hours other than those lucky few who have experience it themselves and lived to tell the tale.'

'Always a pleasure Caesar and I couldn't agree more It is something unlike any other and close to undefinable, however I will do my best. But don't expect too much inside info on my own tributes.' Finnick reply's with a wink.

'We'll see about that won't we?' Caesar chuckles friendly to himself and continues, 'As ever let's start with District 1, consisting of the first of many surprises in this year's selection, no male volunteer, what do you make of that?'

As ever Finnick strokes his chin thoughtfully, 'Well you certainly have to feel for the boy who got reaped, no doubt he didn't even consider the fact that he might become a tribute. This is definitely a first in my lifetime where they haven't had 2 volunteers, and quite honestly he doesn't really look in the same league as the other careers to me, no doubt he's going through a world of pressure and anxiety at the moment. Although who knows he may surprise us?'

I hear a giggle from Amber and shoot her as good a death stare as I can muster, and she responds by sticking her tongue at me, lovely.

'Why can't all career's be more accepting like Finnick? You havn't even given me a chance. I told you I'm the reason Janos couldn't volunteer remember?' I snap at my mentor, who just bursts out laughing.

'He said that you weren't even in our league if you were paying attention dumbass,' Amber adds annoyingly. She's right too which is a shit, I was too busy getting caught up about the fact he thinks I can surprise everyone and the fact he was being sympathetic towards me. 'Just accept it maggot you're going to be rejected by the career pack, and then you're going to die in a ditch. Just try not to embarrass District 1 in the process. I guess I'm just going to have to steal the show enough for both of us.'

I remain silent as Finnick and Caesar discuss the District 2 volunteers, Heath Stone and Aurora Tampel, two incredibly stereotypical careers. I'm not even listening anymore as my head has just erupted with fury. This whole day is just getting to me, when you get told that you're going to die a painful and useless death over and over that shit eventually starts to make you mad no matter how pacifistic you try to act, and now just like with Janos I feel myself cracking, except this time it feels like it's going to be slightly less temporary.

'Aww is little Haltypoo going to go have a cry about getting reaped and how he misses is mummy?' She says in a perfectly enraging baby voice. 'You know you're never going to see her again right? I mean you might as well get used to the idea cuz it's gonna happen, but hey, better you then me.'

That bitch just doesn't know when to shut her mouth. I keep glaring at the TV, Finnick is now talking about all the possibilities surrounding the District 3 volunteer Sapphira Drane, his best guess is that she is a techno wiz and will be able to make the games very entertaining through the unique tactics that District 3 tributes bring to the games every now and then.

'Shit dude you look like you're going to explode.' Amber laughs once again at my expense, clearly my rage is showing. 'At least try to make it to the arena and die there rather than getting your brains all over the walls.'

I just glare at her, again in complete silence, by the look of it she finally got the idea because she quickly looks away from me and at the TV. Is that a hint of nerves I see? Because it should be. District 1 wanted a merciless, cold-hearted killer. Well congratulations everyone, you've just found one, and it's not the slut in the skirt.

I turn back to the TV, completely aware of the fact I am becoming a lot calmer now that I've given in to the fact that I am going to be as ruthless as I know how when we get in the arena now. It's not like I'm going to pick on the weak lower district tributes either, I still have some kind of morals. I'm going to kill the careers.

As the two hosts finish discussing District 4, which very skilfully Finnick has managed to talk a lot about but not reveal much at all, Caesar bids Finnick farewell and he leaves the set, being replaced by a muscularly set guy who I vaguely recognise as a victor from District 7 several years ago.

'And now here with me I have Drae Falkner, this year's mentor from District 7 who is going to walk us through the next 4 districts' tributes.' Caesar continues with his winning smile. 'Now let's not beat around the bush shall we Drae, we have both not seen much to talk about of the District 5 pair Nilthan and Treena, who were both reaped and certainly haven't stood out as anything special as yet. Although the training scores are yet to be done don't forget and more invisible tributes then they have one in the past.' Caesar pauses thoughtfully before jumping to his point. 'Nonetheless the tribute on everyone's lips at the moment is Thane from District 6, popularly nicknamed 'Tank' by the people of the Capitol. What's your impression of Thane Drae? Victor material?'

'Well Caesar I hate to spread rumours but I've been told that he wants nothing to do with the career pack, and has himself been training as a career his whole life. The story is that Thane's grandfather was killed in the games at the age of 18 without knowing that his girlfriend at the time was pregnant with who was to become Thane's father, and as such Thane has been trained since a baby to win the games by his fatherless dad. I guess it's just luck that he's a monster of a human as well? After all in my experience it's pretty hard to teach that sort of size, at least outside the Capitol it is.' Both hosts have chuckle briefly and move on.

'Without a doubt he will be a very entertaining contribution this year, but enough of Thane, what can you tell me of your own tributes Drae? You of course have a volunteer yourself.'

'Ahh yes I was wondering when you would get to that.' Drae answers whilst uncomfortably scratching his forehead. 'It is true that Nova, or Mutt he prefers to be called, volunteered. Now let me tell you that kid has a tactical mind on his shoulders, he's got as many ideas and plans for the games as I do, which is always an encouraging thing to see as a mentor. Enthusiasm is something you see all too rarely as a non-career mentor. Meanwhile my other tribute Roxas was reaped, though without giving anything away let's just say she's not completely incapable.' With that and some small talk about District 8's tributes Drae says goodbye to the audience and on comes someone I don't recognise at all.

'And here we have my last guest of this evening, none other than the winner of the 2nd Quarter Quell, Haymitch Abernathy!' Caesar introduces as Haymitch lumps himself on the couch with a thud and covers a small burp with his fist.

'Okay let's get this over with, who do you want to talk about first?' Haymitch asks Caesar irrelevantly as he continues regardless. 'From District 9 I don't give the boy much hope, but I can tell you right now that girl Cheriana is a fighter and you'll want to watch her. If she gets her weapon of choice, and I'll bet you my last glass of rum that she'll have one, she will be dangerous.'

For the first time since I can remember Caesar actually looks slightly surprised and at an odds with what to say, although Haymitch fixes this by continuing again so he doesn't have to.

'District 10, now wasn't that a show hey? I bet you loved that didn't you Caesar? Bucking bulls and mystical fireworks. They certainly know how to get the crowd's curiosity, and no doubt a couple of valuable sponsor's attention too. Although my money is on most of the perks going to the boy who volunteered. He looks to have purpose, and whilst the smile he showed us at the reaping was almost certainly fake, he's going to have a lot of incentive if he had to volunteer for that purpose.' On a role Haymitch keeps going without hesitation. 'Then there's District 11, again they're a split in my eyes. I feel as though the girl could have some potential, she seems athletic enough and could pick up some things in the training sessions, unlikely she'll win but she might contest a little.'

And with that Haymitch gets up, nods at Caesar, spins on his heels and starts to waltz off stage. That is until he remembers something and raises a finger thoughtfully.

'Oh and my district sucks don't expect much from them.' He looks at the camera and takes a bow. 'Thank you and goodnight everyone.'

With the interviews over my mentor switches the TV off. 'I never did like that drunk piece of shit.' He states mater of factually.

'So what's my plan for the training session tomorrow then?' Amber asks all too innocently while batting her eyelids like some sort of epileptic possum.

It's a pity, I got distracted by the TV but now the sound of her voice reminds me of how much I want to slit her perfectly sculpted neck.

As they start discussing tactics I get up and decide to head up to the rooftop, neither of them seem too fussed about my leaving so all the better for me.

It's only now that I realise how quickly my personality from a pacifist to a ruthless killer has changed. I guess when you grow up getting completely drilled something, yet fight it the whole way through, when you eventually give in its only too easy? As I get in the elevator I realise how weird it is, I mean I don't feel that different, the only real change is that now I know that when that countdown ends, Amber and her friends are in for a world of trouble.

When I get to the roof I notice there's already two people here. They stop there conversation and turn at my presence, I recognise them from the reapings as the girls from District 7 and 12, both around 15 as well I think.

'What do you want 1?' The girl from 12 says, eyes like daggers.

'Umm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything, I wasn't expecting anyone to be up here. I thought all the tributes would be with their mentors planning for tomorrow.' I answer apologetically.

'Oh well our mentors are both off doing interviews with Mr Flickerman,' the girl from 7 says sweetly with a smile. 'We both coincidently thought to come up here to sort of get away from it all.' Well I definitely know who's the friendlier of the two.

'So why aren't you off making strategies with your mentor on how to kill us then?' the girl from 12 snaps pointedly, clearly a little put off by her friends acceptance of me.

'I hate my mentor, and my district partner.' No point lying about it I guess. 'I came up here to get away from them, they're both assholes and unlike them I didn't volunteer for this shit.'

'Oh,' the girl from 12 looks down awkwardly. 'Well I guess I'm sorry I was so quick to judge but I just sort of assumed you'd be here to make fun of us or something… I'm Willow by the way, Willow Pravonti, District 12.'

'And I'm Roxas Crandeen, District 7.' Once again not failing in her attempts at being as friendly and approachable as possible. 'We were just talking about what sort of training we should do tomorrow. Oh also we've made an alliance, want to join?'

'Roxas!' Willow looks at her disapprovingly, 'You can't just invite random people into our alliance!'

Roxas rolls her eyes and head slightly more dramatically than required. 'I'm not stupid you know Willow, he's from District 1 so he's obviously been exposed to the careers if not trained as one himself, he will at the very least know valuable information about them. Also he obviously wants nothing to do with them hence why he came to the roof, plus, he has a trustworthy face.' Once again Roxas gives us both her best smile of innocence.

'Umm sure I'll join your alliance, better to go into this with 2 less people trying to kill me right?' I laugh awkwardly and look at my feet, not quite sure **w**hat to say. 'I mean only if you want me in the alliance as well Willow, otherwise I'll leave you guys to it.'

'No! I mean umm no it's fine,' Willow says quickly. 'To be honest I'd be happy to have you in our alliance, I was just a little put off by the lack of Roxas' subtlety.'

'Oh ok awesome, well I'm Halt by the way. Also are you going to look for some more people for the alliance or stick with three? Because personally I'm thinking this is a good number, not too many people so less chance of betrayal, but still enough to each get a good night's sleep.'

Roxas smiles at me, 'See Willow I told you he'd be helpful, already thinking strategically! We're definitely going to be a good alliance I can tell.'

Me and Willow exchange looks and simultaneously burst out laughing. Roxas' confused attempts at finding out what's so funny only set us off more. As the laughter dies off and I realise that I've just made my first two friends outside of District 1, I feel a little as though I was definitely born into the wrong district.

[]

**Author Note:** Just to make it clear, because I've written another chapter for Halt does NOT mean these are all the POV's, there will definitely be more I just felt like writing another one for Halt. I'm going to jump between POV's in no specific order as I see fit. Also please leave a review I'd love feedback of any kind!


	7. The Alliances Forming

**Aurora**

Health and I head down from the District 2 floor to the basement level about 15 minutes before training is scheduled to commence. True enough most tributes do arrive early, most earlier than this, but there's little point seeing as the doors always open at 10am and not a second earlier. Nonetheless Heath wants to head down early and scope the competition some more and he's in a right royal pissy mood because everyone is talking up Thane as the favourite male tribute. The best description he's got out of Flickerman is 'a stereotypical District 2', which isn't so bad, but it's not exactly a glowing report like those thrown around about Thane.

By the time the elevator doors open Heath is practically frothing at the mouth with anticipation, he went on all night about how as soon as we get in there he's going to show everyone that he's the one they should be scared of, not Thane. When we walk out of the elevator into the entrance room I notice that almost all the districts were indeed earlier then us. District 1 are here but are standing on opposite sides of the room and we head towards the girl, Amber I think her name is? Anyway it looks like the kids been kicked from the careers before they were even formed, but seriously, he would have just been deadweight anyway.

'Hi there I'm Aurora, District 2,' I say to the District 1 girl with my most delightful smile as I offer her my hand. She gives me an equally glowing smile in return and shakes my hand a little too firmly to be friendly.

'I'm Amber.' She states after releasing my hand. 'So I guess we're the beginnings of the career pack then. I'm pretty sure District 4 will be joining us but I've made it very clear to Halt that he's not going to be with us, anyway it looks like he's already making friends with District 12, he's such a disgrace.'

'He obviously knows he won't survive very long alone then doesn't he,' Heath pipes up. 'Are you sure he won't be of any use to us? I've heard stories about why no one volunteered for him.'

'Absolutely not, anything you hear is most likely just rumour, he's nothing special trust me.' Amber responds definitively.

I scan the room and notice that a couple more districts have arrived and that most are just standing awkwardly either in there pairs or alone, Amber was right though Halt is over in the corner chatting away with both tributes from district 12 and the girl from 7. It looks as though they're arguing about something and Halt as well as the boy from 12 are getting quite fiery at each other, albeit in hushed tones.

The elevator opens one final time and someone I've been hoping to get a better look at strides out with her district partner in tow, the girl from 3. She's already what everyone's calling the dark horse in this games, and that's just from her reaping. It's funny though, she does give off a strong vibe that she knows exactly what she's doing here, and yet she's shown nothing other than volunteer to give people that impression. I'd say that at the moment she's probably the only one in this room other than Thane that I'm a little worried about, but I guess we're about to find out what she can do aren't we? Unless of course she decides to stay mysterious, which would complicate things a little.

The wall directly opposite the elevator slowly starts to separate down the middle and roll to either side, opening up a wide grey hallway where the door was. At the end of the hall I get my first glimpses of the main attraction in the training centre, the gymnasium.

Silence hits the room and we all line up in our district pairs and begin marching towards a very intimidating dark skinned woman at the end of the hall.

'Welcome, tributes, to _my_ training centre. My name is Atala and I am about to tell you what I tell the tributes every year. In this gymnasium there are many different stations where you can be taught a variety of different skills, some will teach you to kill others and some will teach you to stay alive. There are three compulsory exercises at the end of each day that everyone is to complete in but other than that you may go to as many or as few stations as you wish. Also before you run towards the weapons remember I need to warn you, 10% of you will die from infection in the arena and 20% from dehydration, just keep in mind that it won't necessarily be another tribute that kills you out there.' She pauses, allowing us all to soak in what she just told us. 'If you require any assistance with training you need only ask, it is everyone's job here to help prepare you as best we can. Finally, at the end of today's session you will all be running the gauntlet over there to my right and you will be timed, now go train.'

We all stand there a little awkwardly for several seconds until Heath breaks off and heads briskly to the wrestling station. Everyone slowly disperses to separate stations after that with almost everyone at stations by themselves, making it clear that there are none if any other alliances formed as yet, even Halt and his possie have divided to different stations. All the careers are gathering around the wrestling station as Heath requests to fight the biggest trainer available. The tributes from District 4 introduce themselves as Wolf and Nyx and as Health's trainer arrives Amber, Nyx and myself all head towards the knives station, it's never too early for some friendly competition after all.

I go first at hitting several dummy's with throwing knives as they appear from obstacles and just as I feel as though I'm nailing it I get a glimpse of the District 3 girl watching me and mistime my final throw, having my knife miss the dummy's head by mere millimetres. Amber gives out a tiny but clearly audible chuckle as I look back at the District 3 girl, who isn't actually at any stations yet, she's just standing there watching all the other tributes. Annoyed I take a step back and allow Amber to have her turn and to my dismay she hits every one perfectly, just like I would have had I not been distracted.

As Nyx takes her turn I notice 3 (I really need to learn this girls name) looking up at the roof. Following her lead I look up also and notice the boy from 7 meandering swiftly above us on the rope apparatus that covers a lot of the roof. Fuck I completely forgot that he volunteered as well up till now, although in my defence he's definitely been getting less publicity about it then mystery girl from 3, Thane and the cowboy from 10.

Nyx finishes her turn with 2 close misses, although from the look of it they weren't just unlucky ones like mine was. Clearly she's just not up to scratch with Amber and I, not that I'm complaining. I take another survey of the room and see that most tributes are just at survival stations and not doing anything terribly exciting, although the District 3 girl has gone and actually started training now at the snare setting station with several other lower district tributes.

I notice the girl from 9 over at the archery station and she seems to be doing alright, nothing special but she can handle herself by the looks of it, however Amber sees this as an opportunity at humiliation and heads over there. She picks up a bow, stands next to 9 and fires three shots, hitting the dummy in the forehead, the chest and in between the legs, all close to perfect shots.

'And that's how you do that 9,' Amber says with a bow. The girl from nine grunts and then picks up a crossbow from the weapons table as well as three bolts. She loads first bolt and turns to face us, away from the dummy. Then, to my surprise, she turns around quick as a flash and fires the first bolt, loads, fires, loads and fires again. I've seen crossbows used before but never have I seen one reloaded as quickly as that, and I could have sworn she barely even aimed at the dummy before firing each shot.

She turns around to face us without even examining her shots and remarks, 'You'll have to do better than that to impress me Amber, where I'm from shooting your target in the perfect spot every time is something we learn to keep us alive. You quickly learn to nevermiss in that environment, because you'll only miss once. Oh and my names not 3 by the way, it's Cherry.' She walks away, still not looking at where her shots landed.

Amber stands there in absolute shock, confirming that it's not just my vision playing tricks on me and each of her shots did actually split Amber's arrows. Maybe not cleanly in half like people say the perfect shot would hit (not that I even know anyone whose seen it happen) but she definitely hit the end of each of Ambers arrows, and she did it with a lot of finesse to say the least.

[]

As the training session comes to a close Atala calls us all to towards the gauntlet, where we will be required to run and jump in the quickest time possible between several platforms of mixed elevation whist being hit by the trainers with padded clubs. Earlier in the day all of us careers ran through it several times for a little practice and got a feel for it although some other tributes also attempted it after us and were pretty hopeless. It did serve as some good entertainment though.

First off the block is Halt and he runs through it in what is a slightly impressive actually, by the looks of it he beat any of our practice times and also very skilfully dodged a club on the last platform that would have otherwise knocked him straight in the gut and off the platform onto the floor. At least now we know that the trainers definitely aren't going easy on us.

Next Amber takes her turn and as expected does well but still takes a couple of seconds slower than Halt, Heath then runs it in several seconds slower than Amber. After my turn I notice that I manage to run the course exactly one second faster than Amber much to my amusement, eat shit you pretty blonde bitch.

Overall the times were pretty much predictable, Thane actually just ran straight through the course taking every blow from the trainers without even flinching, much to Heath's dismay. A couple of other stand outs were the monkey boy from 7 and the girl from 11 who I actually hadn't even noticed until now, she wasn't one of the volunteers or anyone whose gotten any sort of publicity though so why should I. Overall I managed the 3rd best time behind monkey boy and Halt, which did worry me a little seeing as how willingly I went along with ostracising Halt from the careers, fuck I hope that doesn't come back to bite us. The girl from 3 did do above average but not by a huge amount, so at least we can cross her athleticism off the possibilities of why she's a threat. Who knows maybe she has just been bullshitting this whole time and actually isn't all that remarkable? Wouldn't the Capitol hate _that_ after all this publicity they've been giving her?

[]

Following the gauntlet we all head to the dining hall for lunch, after which we will have the rest of the day to prepare with our mentors. It's kinda funny how I've adapted so quickly to Capitol life when it's clear that most of the lower district tributes still think they're dreaming judging by the look on their faces at the amount of food we have to choose from, and also the fact that we can take as much as we want. Although I guess they're just still getting used to the feeling of a full stomach.

Following my mentors advice I'm careful to take less food then I would normally eat, so that I'm not still used to eating heaps when we get into the arena and burn through my supplies to quickly. Heath of course forgets this advice the instant he sees food and piles his plate up as high as he dares, nearly spilling it all as we walk over to the table where it looks like us careers are going to be sitting.

We are the last to arrive at the table and judging from the day so far the career pack this year is going to comprise of just Amber from 1, Heath and I from 2 and Wolf and Nyx from 4 as none of the more skilful tributes from the other districts have grown the balls to ask us to join. Other than us Halt and his possie are sitting together and judging from the way they are chirping away at each other they'll be an alliance in the arena, so in that one there's the pair from 12, Halt and the girl from 7, who looks way to smiley for someone whose facing the prospect of almost certain death within the fortnight. Seriously she looks like she doesn't have a care in the world and is having a gossip about boys or something, like what the fuck?

Most other tributes seem to be going at this alone and not talking at all and in many cases not even sitting with their district partner, however I do notice in the corner the boys from 7 and 10 talking away almost excitedly. I'm not too worried about Halt's alliance but those two both volunteered and are giving me the feeling that they are going to be contenders in this and are not two to be underestimated. I already know the boy from 7 is a fucking monkey and according to his mentor has a serious brain to boot, and the boy from 10 is definitely hiding something, I'm pretty sure he never even touched a weapons station once today, which is suspicious to say the least.

As the others all argue about tactics for the arena, most of the friction being between Amber and Heath, I notice a now familiar mountain getting up from his finished lunch and head towards us. I signal to the others to shush as he approaches and we all stare at him expectantly.

Obviously in no hurry to say what he came over here to say he places his two monstrous hands on the table while looking at each of us one by one, before speaking in a barely audible whisper.

'I want in.'

And with that he stands up, turns around, and walks away.


	8. The Plans Continue

**Author****Note:**Sorry I took so long to put up this chapter, and also that it's a bit shorter then I would have liked. I would use exams as an excuse but really I just didn't feel like writing and this was also more of a filler chapter and not terribly exciting to write. I promise the next one will be though! Training scores and everything so look forward to it! Ok I'll stop annoying you now, read on.

**Delvin**

'Welcome tributes, to your final training session.' Atala addresses us all once more as we all file in to the training centre for our third day of training. 'Today is your last chance to utilise the stations and trainers so be sure to make the most of them. I would strongly advise having at least a brief look at any stations you are yet to visit as you may just pick up something to save your life. Also keep in mind that following today's lunch you will all be re-entering the gym individually starting from Halt and going down through the districts finishing with Willow. No doubt you have all been filled in with respect to the procedure from your mentors but nonetheless bear with me because you must be formally told at some point.' Atala pauses, her intimidating gaze hovering over us carefully checking that everyone is paying attention. Then she continues, 'When called upon you will enter the gym and have a maximum of 15 minutes to impress the gamemakers' panel with your abilities. So if you have been holding back thus far with training I might advise a little practise in today's session with your more adept skills, as once you go back in there's no freebees. You're on show from your first step into this room and the gamemakers are not renowned for their patience so you'll want to come out all guns blazing.' One final pause and quivering stare before in a slightly more light-hearted tone she concludes, 'Ok then that's all from me, I wish you all a successful games, and as always may the odds be ever in your favour.'

As Atala turns on her heals and walks to her observation platform Nova whispers in my ear, 'How can she wish us _all_ a successful games? I mean only one of us can really succeed right?'

I just role my eyes and head towards the swards station with Nova in tow. Sure he's right, but I've learnt to just ignore most of his one off comments like that, he takes things to literally and pays way too much attention to detail. In all honesty I'd just say he's too intelligent for his own good.

Nova and I formed an alliance at lunch on the first day of training, originally it was our plan to get a third person so that sleep would be easier to come by but we quickly found out on the second day that anyone worth having was either already in an alliance or clearly adamant to stay solo. Well that's what we told ourselves anyway, it was more just us being to pussy to ask anyone like Thane or Cherry if they wanted to join us. Anyway regardless of that Nova and I seem to be working well together so far. He's always so hyped and his brain is in overdrive the whole time whilst I'm able to help by bringing him back down to earth and generally just keeping him constrained from getting side tracked and keeping things realistic.

As Nova takes his turn with the sward instructor doing a bit of one on one sparing I take a look over the other tributes, naming each one as I go. I'm pretty sure I know them all now, and it's clear that a lot of others people have done the same, or at least recognising the each of the tributes by their district. I also notice that a couple of people are taking Atala's advice and producing some impressive skills on stations they clearly know quite a bit about. I would go request a whip but I'm pretty sure I don't need the practice and I'd rather the other tributes not know what I can do.

Cherry, (of course with us all discovering what she can do with a crossbow after day 1 of training) has given up with a regular bow and gone back to her favoured weapon, taking down targets moving at considerable pace at a decent distance. Meanwhile Halt is practicing with what looks like a stick that's a little taller than he is. He must have requested it as I've certainly never seen him or anyone us something like that before, although he seems to be quite effective in fighting off a couple of the trainers who are sparring with swards against him, waving it around at intense speeds that make it look more like a blur than a solid object.

Dawn, the girl from District 11, is running through the gauntlet over and over. Nobody took particular notice of her before the timed runs on the end of the first day, but when she got the third quickest time behind Halt and Aurora a few people have been keeping an eye on her. Now it looks as though she's running it in a time slightly faster than Halt was able to, although on the other hand the one time I've seen her pick up a weapon she was pretty useless with a bow.

Sapphira from District 3 is as usual doing pretty much shit all. At the moment she's sitting near the District 12 tributes, Willow and Tai at the snares station, who I'm pretty sure are in a 4 person alliance along with Halt and Nova's district partner Roxas.

Thane for once seems to be interacting a little, watching and commenting on his district partner Skye's use of a bow, he's basically coaching her. Heath and Wolf are practicing side by side with a spear and trident respectively as Aurora and Amber are at the throwing knives station once again trying to outdo each other, however Nyx I notice instead of being with them as per normal, is at the plants station next to Roxas who has barely left the station during training at all. Nyx looks to be concentrating very hard on something though compared to Roxas' usual ditsy smile. I wonder what she's playing at.

Nobody else really catches my eye with their training. The pairs from 5 and 8 look absolutely useless and have done since day one, not that it's their fault, the boy from 8, Marcel, is a fat little 12 year old that looks far too well fed for his district, obviously the son of someone of vague importance. I highly doubt he'll survive the bloodbath.

Nova finishes his sparring with the sward instructor and passes me the weapon as I take place for my go. I'm nothing special and would probably (actually definitely) still be diced up in a matter of seconds if I was to take on Heath or Wolf. But I've been practicing and all it takes is one lucky strike or one unlucky move from another tribute, and this sharp edge just might save my life.

[]

During lunch Nova and I sit at the table next to the careers, hoping to overhear some tips on the scoring session or even the game itself. I can't believe we only just thought to do this, although they're not exactly quiet with their conversations so I guess if they said anything worthwhile so far we probably would have picked it up anyway. I sit facing towards them and Nova sits opposite, it's a fairly large table but people have clearly realised we're an alliance by now and no one else bothers to sit with us.

We sit in silence listening to them but for the most part they're just talking rubbish about what score they're going to get tonight and what other tributes they reckon might get reasonable scores.

'I'm sorry guys but there's just no way any of you are going to get a higher score than me,' Heath vocalises in his usual confident manner. 'I seriously can't see the gamemakers giving me anything less than a 10, I'm way better than last years' District 2 tributes and they both got 9s. I guess maybe a couple of you might be match me if you're lucky, or if you try to flash the gamemakers or something.' I see him giving Amber sitting next to him a raised eyebrow and she rolls her eyes in response.

'Maybe you should just go in there and tell them how awesome you are Heath? I mean you're pretty good at that, it's all you seem to do half the time?' Nyx, who's sitting just behind Nova with her back to us, pipes up whilst casually continuing eating her food as Heath death stares her, visibly at odds with a response.

'Hey now don't be so hard on him,' Wolf pipes up. 'He's just trying to convince himself that he's better than Thane.' At the mention of Thane's name two things happen simultaneously, firstly Heath's face goes red with rage as he starts to ramble on about how they'll all be eating their words when they see his training score tonight. Secondly, out of the corner of my eye I see Nyx slip a small flask from her pocket, and rests her hand in her lap, keeping it concealed under the table as she sits there, waiting. As if on cue Wolf and Heath agree to have an arm wrestle to settle this and move to a clear table away from all the food trays, the rest of the careers follow right behind them and several other tributes start getting up from their seats to watch as well. Nyx however takes her time and is the last to rise, but when she does she expertly slips a small amount of whatever was in her flask into Heath's drink as she walks past his seat on her way to the spectacle.

To get a good look at the now crowded table we stand on ours just in time, and after about a minute of intense facial constructions from both of the careers Heath manages to pin Wolf's hand, sealing his victory with a triumphant slam on the table with his other fist. As the tributes scatter and the careers journey back to their seats Nyx, to my surprise, stares me down and slowly zips her mouth shut. Clearly she knew I was watching all along, and whilst I don't exactly know what she put in his drink, I'm almost certain I'll be seeing the repercussions quite soon. Especially seeing as Heath downs what is left in his cup as he retakes his seat.

'Oh well seeing as we aren't really getting any help from the careers we might as well discuss our own plans.' Nova suggests after a new argument breaks out between Amber and Aurora over who is the better at handling knives. 'I really think we should risk going into the cornucopia at least a little bit at the start, I mean we won't survive very long off of nothing. We should definitely aim for at least a couple of packs and maybe a weapon or two. You talked to Atala and requested a whip for your scoring session right?'

'Yeah I did don't worry, you only reminded me every 10 seconds, but even if I show them what I can do with a whip there's no guarantee there will be one in the arena, and let's face it I'm not great with a sword.'

'Delvin, you're from District 10, you've been using whips since you could bloody hold one! How often do we get to see a whip in the games anyway? I've never seen one that's for sure. The gamemakers are looking for something new and exciting to show the Capitol. They don't want boring and predictable, they want what they've never had before. Trust me, when you show them what you can do with a whip, they'll put one litterally right in front of your platform they'll want you to have it so bad.'

'Well I guess when you put it that way…'

'Look you just need to understand how the gamemakers think, they don't want to just kill us all otherwise we would all just be executed, they want a show, a production, they're the directors and we're the actors, except the script just hasn't been written yet. Sure they've got the arena ready and the stage set but they haven't yet decided on the fine details. If we give them the means to make their games the greatest yet there going to want to use that, we just have to make sure that those means keep us alive.'

'Ok… So I get the whip, assuming you're right and it's within reach, we get some packs and we bail out, then what? The way you're talking I'm guessing we're not going to want to just wait out the other tributes?'

'Unfortunately yes, you're right.'

'So we're going to have to hunt the other tributes like the careers would?'

'Well I've been thinking, there's a reason the career pack hardly ever gets targeted by the gamemakers right? Because most of the time they are the ones providing all the excitement. So you're right in a sense, but I don't think we have to full on hunt the other tributes like the careers will, to give ourselves the best chance at survival and having the gamemakers on our side though, we need to act like careers and provide some excitement. Don't worry though, we won't be doing as much killing as the careers I promise, I've got a plan.'

I'm not sure at this point whether I'm happy about or scared of the excitement I see in Nova's eyes at this point.


End file.
